A method adopting a printing technique such as a silk screening method, an offset method, or a photolithography method, which require very complicated processes have conventionally been known as methods useful for forming a functional coating film for filling the spaces between the color stripes of a color filter which is used for colorization of a liquid crystal display in order to screen unnecessary light and improve other properties.
Among such conventional methods, however, a method using a printing technique is only adaptable to a film with low accuracy, for example, having such a coarse space as at least 100.mu.. Although a method utilizing a photolithography is more accurate than a printing method, it is a complicated and expensive process which greatly limits the possibility of being put to practical use.